History Always Seems To Repeat Its Self
by White Wolf Prince
Summary: Naruto Has Become Hokage And Is Married To Hinata But A Threat Comes And He Has To Save The Village Not Very Good With Summaries ONESHOT


**History Always Seems To Repeat Its Self **

It had been two years since Naruto had become Hokage and had brought Sasuke back to the village and he had also finally found out that Hinata loved him. They had gotten together on there first date which ended great and the had there first kiss under a Sakura tree. Sasuke and Sakura had come to love each other and Sasuke realised the mistake he did by leaving her.

Sasuke had become head of the Anbu after everyone in the village had forgiven him.

Shikamaru had become Naruto's assistant even though he said it was to troublesome, he also helped to look after Kurenai's baby.

Sakura had become the number one healer next to Tsunade and soon become pregnant with Sasuke's child who immediately fainted when he heard the news.

Shikamaru also got together with Temari which was surprising cause he had always said women were trouble but he had a warning from Gaara that if he ever hurt he would be crushed by his sand coffin.

Ino got together with choji who didn't eat much and had gotten on a diet and wasn't as fat anymore.

Ten Ten and neji also got together and then got married Neji would never admit it but he was happy inside and ever since Naruto had become Hokage the seal on his head had been removed and Naruto had told all the Hyuuga clan that putting the seal on anyone was forbidden even though he could remove it over and over again.

Lee become the most powerful ninja in the leaf village with taijutsu next to Gai

But the most powerful ninja was Naruto who looked just like his father but still had the marks on his face and was Hokage when Tsunade stepped down and gave the title to him. Everyone was cheering for him as he had gotten rid of the Akatsuki threat Pein but they didn't know that Madara was behind the scenes and was plotting to destroy the village.

After Hinata and Naruto had finally gotten married a year after he found out Hinata's feelings they both found out that Hinata was pregnant and it was a happy time for them. Except for Kakashi he had a negative feeling that something was repeating itself and he found out all to late.

A year went by and it was nearing the time that Hinata would soon give birth just a few hours to be right. But Kakashi was still having those thought from a year ago and it was nagging at him. When it suddenly happened there was a big roar from outside of konoha and everyone heard it. When they had all gotten outside they saw it was a big dragon but that wasn't the problem it had ten tails and was destroying everything in its path.

Naruto had feared for his wife's safety and went to find her about to give birth but it was his duty to protect the village and they both new that.

Now Kakashi had finally figured out what the feeling had been and it wasn't good he knew what was going to happen and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

Naruto was having a conversation with Hinata about what he was going to do.

"Hinata it's the only way to get rid of it I wont have my child go through the same thing as I did I want it to be happy"

"it doesn't matter Naruto kun I have be happy with you and that was all I needed you are the Hokage and you must do what you feel is right but we will miss you"

He went out to try and get rid of the dragon but was stopped by Kakashi and Iruka.

"Naruto you cant do this"

" I will do what is best for the village now get out of my way, I will protect konoha like my father did but I wont put my child through what I went through"

After he had become Hokage and saved the village Tsunade and Kakashi had finally told Naruto about his parents and he was happy that he got to know who they were.

He made his way to the battlefield where many ninja were trying to keep it at bay by using there Justus's but wasn't very successful.

"this is the only way I have to protect the village"

He summoned gamabunto and stood on top of him

"hey kid you sure you want to go through with this"

"yeah gama"

Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade and the other ninja could only watch as Naruto summoned the death god and told it that he wouldn't be sealing it in anything but using his own life to get rid of the beast. Then they watched him as the dragon was defeated, he fell from gamabunto as he couldn't hold the summon but he didn't fall to the ground he was caught by Tsunade.

He opened his eyes to her holding him and he spoke in a whisper.

"hey grandma it seems like I wont be Hokage anymore, but it doesn't matter I got my dream and I was happy. I want you to tell Hina Chan that I love her very much, tell her to name her Takara. Kakashi tell him that I was grateful to him for helping me get stronger and Iruka for being there for me"

"yes Naruto I will"

He smiled at her but his eyes went dark and he was limp in Tsunade's arms.

"you did well Naruto you will be honoured as a great man"

Two days later Tsunade had taken up the statues of being Hokage again and every ninja in the village were standing in a large circle to Naruto's funeral. When Sakura heard the news she became distraught and had to be taken home by Sasuke and they both cried.

Kakashi blamed Naruto's death on himself.

Konohamaru felt like he had lost all his family members.

Shikamaru thought it was just to troublesome and watched the clouds.

The other two members of team Asuma were also sad they had lost a friend.

Kiba and Shino didn't say anything but deep down they were sad and thought that Naruto would pop up and say it was a joke.

Rock Lee said that youth will always be there with a happy smile even though he was sad inside.

Neji and Ten Ten just stood silently.

Iruka couldn't handle Naruto's death very well and had to be taken to the hospital by Tsunade who made him go to sleep.

Gaara just didn't say anything and went back to the village.

As they were all round his gravestone and saying there last good bys the rain started to pour heavy and they soon went home.

There were only a few left Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sai, Yamato, and Konohamaru they were about to leave when the leaves from the ground suddenly picked up as the wind got stronger and they all looked around to see Jiraiya, Asuma who came to say good by to Konohamaru, Minato, Kushina and Naruto smiling and waving at them as ghosts the leaves and wind stopped and the leaves flew towards them leaving no trace of them. They heard Naruto whisper

"Don't forget me I will be back one day Believe it"

They smiled as they walked away from the grave yard and they passed Hinata who came with Takara to say a final farewell.

She smiled as she saw what was written on the stone while Takara slept.

**Here lies Naruto Uzumaki **

**The Sixth Hokage**

**Number One Most Unpredictable Ninja **

**Our Beloved Friend And A Great Man **

**May You Rest In Peace**

**To Hinata Chan **

**I will Love You for Eternity **

She smiled again and walked away from the gravestone to raise her son to be like Naruto and would grow up as strong as him.

The End

I think this is a really crappy one-shot but after this one I might do a sequel to it

Anyway review I want to hear what you have to say or think about it.


End file.
